


I'm done with you

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Heyy! This fic is based on this prompt:prompt: (takes place after 4x05 but just pretending like the fight and yousef/noora never happened ana gets into a bad bad bad fight with vilde ( because of the islamophobic things she keeps saying) and goes home afterward and maybe she's hurt or something. the whole ballook squad is there and they take care of her and confront vilde!





	I'm done with you

**Author's Note:**

> I set it in 4x05 and not after ‘cause I feel like it could be a good opportunity to have everyone in the same place  
> Also I wanted to say some things before all of you read this:
> 
> 1) I’m not trying to demonize Vilde, just following the prompt and trying to keep her on character. I mean, she’s not the most thoughtful person we know
> 
> 2) I really hope no one feels disrespected about the comment I chosed for Vilde to say. I just wanted to pick something that would affect Sana so I went back to the kind of comments season 1 and 2 Vilde would say. I really hope you don’t feel upset or disrespected ‘cause that was not my intention and I’m really sorry if you do feel like that.

**_“Honestly, Vilde, I’m so done with you”_ **

She had tried to be patient with her, she had given her the benefit of the doubt so many times, but still there she was again with her comments.

 ** _“Sana!”_** she heard her calling her name but she was already leaving the karaoke place, she didn’t want to cause a scene and she knew that if she stayed she wouldn’t be able to control herself, not anymore.

She slammed the door opened and got outside focusing only on getting out of there and arriving home as soon as it was humanly possible. That’s why she didn’t realize that there were five boys looking at her confused.

 ** _“Sana? Where are you going? What’s going on?”_** Elias asked approaching his sister followed by the rest of the group.

She stopped walking and looked at them

 ** _“Nothing, I’m fine”_** she sighed **_“I just want to go home”_**

 ** _“You don’t look fine”_** Yousef said **_“What happened in there?”_**

 ** _“Nothing, I just…”_** she started but was interrupted by certain blonde that had just exited the karaoke club

**_“Sana!”_ **

**_“Seriously Vilde, I don’t want to fight so just leave me alone”_** Sana spat at her

“ ** _Okay, okay, calm down, both of you”_** Elias said trying to meddle between them **_“What happened?”_**

 ** _“Just Vilde being Vilde and not being able to keep her mouth shut”_** Sana said

 ** _“What did you say?”_** Yousef asked squinting.

 ** _“Nothing!”_** Vilde tried to defend herself

 ** _“Nothing?”_** Sana laughed sarcastically **_“Nothing. Of course, nothing”_**

 ** _“I only suggested Sana that when we’re alone with the pepsimax girls she could stop wearing her hijab, I mean there would only be us girls, she wouldn’t need to wear it”_** Vilde said innocently.

As soon as the words left her mouth five voices started to sound. All of the members of the Balloon Squad, even Adam, Mikael and Mutta who had been trying to stay away from the confrontation since they didn’t want to pry, began to say stuff to Vilde from “Not cool” to “What the hell?”

 ** _“Wow, guys, it’s not that big of a deal, it was just a suggestion”_** Vilde said

 ** _“Are you for real?”_** Elias asked, then he turned to his sister **_“Is she for real?”_**

Sana only gave him an exasperated look.

 ** _“If you don’t like the idea you can just say it, Sana, you don’t have to throw your brother and his friends at me”_** Vilde said rolling her eyes

 ** _“Throw us at you?”_** Adam asked not believing what he was hearing

 ** _“What do you think we are? Dogs?”_** Yousef added

 ** _“Girl, we’re only reacting like anyone would if they hear what you’re saying”_** Mutta tried to make her understand

**_“I don’t see how what I said was so offensive”_ **

**_“I can’t believe this”_** Mikael said covering his face with his hand

 ** _“Okay, okay, let’s hear her out. Come on, tell us what your thinking behind that comment was”_** Elias said almost laughing at the absurd of the situation

 ** _“I only wanted Sana to be more comfortable, to fit in”_** Vilde argued

 ** _“And you don’t think she can be comfortable and fit in just the way she is?”_** Yousef said **_“You’re her friend, you’re supposed to love her no matter what”_**

 ** _“I do, I just wanted her to know that she’s not forced to wear that with us”_** Vilde said

 ** _“For the last time Vilde, no one is forcing me to wear it! I wear it because I want to. Can’t you understand that?”_** Sana said almost losing her temper

**_“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. Okay”_ **

**_“You better be”_** Yousef said shaking his head

 ** _“Jeez, I didn’t think you would react like this”_** Vilde said

 ** _“Maybe that’s your problem Vilde, you don’t think before talking”_** Elias told her

“ ** _Just forget about it. It’s not worth it”_** Sana said **_“I just want to go home”_**

 ** _“Then we’re all going home”_** Elias said

**_“You don’t have to”_ **

**_“Hey, you’re going, we’re going”_** Yousef told her smiling

She looked at the rest of the boys and all of them nodded at her

 ** _“Sana I don’t want you to be mad at me”_** Vilde said

 ** _“I’m not mad Vilde, I’m just tired”_** Sana answered and then she turned around and left with the balloon squad by her side

 

 

 

 ** _“I honestly can’t believe that girl”_** Elias said as they entered the Bakkoush’s.

All of them took off their shoes and entered the living room. Sana sat on one of the couches with Mikael by her side. In the couch in front of it, Elias, Adam and Mutta tried to fit in. Lastly, Yousef sat on the floor with his back against the boy’s couch so that he would be facing Sana’s and Mikael’s.

 ** _“Eventually you get used to that kind of things”_** Sana sighed

 ** _“Well you shouldn’t”_** Mutta said

**_“I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s do some other thing”_ **

**_“I have an idea. Sana you’re smart”_** Adam said

 ** _“Well, I like to think so, yeah”_** she smiled

**_“Why don’t you help us figure out the next topics for our videos? I’m sure you’ll have better ideas than your brother”_ **

**_“Hey!”_** Elias argued

 ** _“Sorry, man but he’s right. Sana’s way smarter than you”_** Mikael added

Sana couldn’t help but smile. Those boys, not only they had defended her like she was their sister but they were always really kind to her and make her feel welcomed among them.

 ** _“Accept it Elias, your friends like me more than they like you”_** Sana said laughing

 ** _“I certainly do”_** Yousef said looking at her

Sana looked back at him and smiled as wide as she could, biting her lip in embarrassment when she saw all of the boys staring at them.

 ** _“Okay, if I’m going to help you we need something to eat first. I’ll be right back”_** she said standing up

 ** _“I’ll help you”_** Yousef immediately said getting on his feet

 ** _“I’ll go too”_** Adam added trying to stand up but he was stopped by Elias’ hand on his arm

 ** _“Let Yousef go, I think they’ll be fine on their own”_** he said

A unison “ohhh” filled the room making Sana blush.

 ** _“Shut up”_** she said glaring at the boys before turning around to go to the kitchen.

 ** _“Sorry about that”_** Yousef said embarrassed as he entered the room

 ** _“It’s okay, they’re kids”_** she said rolling her eyes acting like her heart wasn’t pounding as fast as humanly possible on her chest

 ** _“Hey, are you okay?”_** he asked looking at her **_“About the Vilde thing”_**

She nodded. He raised her eyebrows not believing her.

**_“Yes, I’m okay”_ **

**_“Sure?”_ **

**_“What can I say? I’m used to that comments. I don’t know why I exploded today when I’ve been hearing  them for a long time, I guess I was just tired”_ **

**_“You shouldn’t be used to that”_ **

**_“I know she doesn’t mean to hurt me, she’s not a bad person…she just doesn’t think”_ **

**_“How can you be so amazing?”_** he whispered more to himself than for her to hear it

She tried to contain the smile but she couldn’t. He smiled back at her and looked at her more tenderly than he had ever had.

 ** _“Your friend hurt you and here you are, defending her ‘cause that’s who you are. You’re this selfless person that always put others first.”_** He bit his lip before continuing **_“You’re amazing Sana, and no one should ever make you feel any other way”_**

She was speechless, the honesty in his voice struck her and all she could do was stare at his eyes and get lost in them, just as he was getting lost in hers. The moment was interrupted by a voice that came from the living room.

 ** _“Hey, lovebirds, we’re still waiting that food”_** Elias said

 ** _“Can I say that my brother’s an ass and still be amazing?”_** Sana asked Yousef rolling her eyes

 ** _“I think that makes you even more amazing”_** he said laughing and they both got to work, they had four boys to feed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you've liked it  
> Thanks for reading♥


End file.
